


Two Minutes

by sevenpickles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, M/M, idk - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpickles/pseuds/sevenpickles
Summary: Sometimes, two minutes is all it takes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayegay/gifts).



> (disclaimer: English isn't my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. Feel free to point them out though so I can correct them and better my English.)  
> This is the result of an eight hour GMM marathon and insomnia. It's my first time writing Rhink, I hope you like it.

Two minutes.

A hundred and twenty seconds is all it took.

A hundred and twenty seconds ago, everything was like it’s always been before.

A hundred and ten seconds ago, Link threw himself on Rhett’s bed, a dramatic sigh leaving his lips as he complained about something that happened today.

Rhett wasn’t listening.

Ninety seconds ago, Link leaned back, his head right next to Rhett’s thigh as he looked up at him, still talking.

Rhett didn’t comprehend a single word.

Eighty seconds ago, Link’s face lit up in a wide grin and he stopped talking, looking at Rhett, waiting for an answer.

Rhett’s mind was empty.

Seventy seconds ago, Link’s smile slowly faded, but his eyes were still fixed on Rhett’s.

Rhett’s heart was racing.

Sixty seconds ago, a faint blush appeared on Link’s cheeks and he cocked an eyebrow. _What are you doing?_ He asked the question without words.

Rhett had no answer.

Fifty seconds ago, Link’s eyes followed Rhett’s every movement as he shifted his position.

Rhett swallowed empty.

Forty seconds ago, Link’s lips opened in a silent _oh_ , when Rhett slowly leaned in.

Rhett couldn’t stop himself.

Thirty seconds ago, Link’s fingers curled around the back of Rhett’s head, holding him close as their lips found each other.

Rhett couldn’t believe this was happening.

Twenty seconds ago, Link’s tongue pushed past Rhett’s lips, as he deepened the kiss.

Rhett lost himself in Link’s taste.

Ten seconds ago, Link slowed down, his lips barely brushing against Rhett’s, before he eventually ended the kiss.

Rhett barely dared to open his eyes again.

One second ago, Link was looking up at him, his lips curled in a soft smile.

 

Sometimes, two minutes is all it takes.


End file.
